Lo único es especial
by FrancessMalfoy
Summary: La perspectiva de las cosas cambia radicalmente si sientes una manito pequeña que te amarra a la felicidad.


_**Disclaimer: **__Estos personajes, lugares y animales no me pertenecen, sino que son de la grandiosa imaginación de JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato y soy feliz (:_

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

Entre medio de altos árboles fuertemente anaranjados crecidos en todas direcciones, ramas colgantes cubiertas de musgo que le conferían un matiz húmedo y pesado al ambiente, rocas con formas tenebrosas dispersas al azar por fuerzas más poderosas que el hombre, zumbidos de insectos, gritos de aves, crujir de una alfombra de hojas secas y uno que otro graznar de algún hipogrifo escondido en ese amplio bosque, sollozaba quedamente un niño acurrucado a los pies de un grueso roble.

Era un niño alto para su edad, aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años, escuálido, con el cabello desordenado y negro como el ébano, y profundos ojos azul metálico que en ese momento derramaban gruesas lágrimas hacia sus pálidas mejillas. Suspiraba, se restregaba la nariz con la manga de su túnica negra con verde, y respiraba hondo intentando dominarse; hasta que miraba al extraño animal frente a él y su mandíbula nuevamente comenzaba a tiritar, miraba la naciente luna en ese tibio atardecer de otoño y apretaba los ojos queriendo detener sin éxito a esas pesadas gotas que se abrían paso hacia su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? - escuchó de pronto una vocecita en medio del ruidoso silencio del bosque.

Theodore Nott era un niño tranquilo, reservado y solitario, pero por sobretodo, era muy tímido; así que el percatarse de que una pequeña niña lo estaba viendo llorar, lo hizo automáticamente pegar un salto y darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la muchachita. El salto además hizo que la extraña criatura que lo había estado acompañando partiera al galope y se perdiera entre el forraje.

- Perdona, no quería asustarte. Asustarlos – volvió a repetir la niña - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Sí.

- Oh...

Aún de espaldas, el pequeño mago se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de modales, después de todo estaba hablando con una mujer, pequeña, intrusa y chillona, pero una mujer. Su madre siempre le había dicho que a las mujeres se las trataba con respeto y cuidado como a una flor... Su madre...

El sonido de pequeñas pisadas alejándose lo hizo detener su espiral de recuerdos, y limpiándose rápidamente el rostro con la manga que aún tenía seca, se giró.

- Oye, espera.

- ¿Sí? - la brujita detuvo su avance y se volvió a mirar al muchacho. Tenía el pelo muy largo, muy rubio y muy desordenado, ojos grises, grandes y profundos, la tez muy clara, casi blanca. Coronaba su extraño aspecto unos aros demasiado grandes para su cara que parecían ser... ¿Rábanos? Sí, rábanos, confirmó el niño, un extraño gorro verde que le cubría hasta las cejas y una túnica negra con azul también demasiado larga; de hecho, concluyó, todo en esa niña parecía muy grande, o muy largo o muy profundo para su tamaño y su aspecto frágil y etéreo, como un hada.

- Eerr, disculpa.

- No importa, a mi tampoco me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy concentrada – dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba al niño y le tendía una mano – Me llamo Luna, Luna Lovegood.

Theo se sorprendió de la inesperada formalidad y, recordando lo que su padre le había enseñado, le cogió la mano y se la acercó a los labios.

- Theodore Nott, Theo.

La risa alegre y cantarina de la muchacha al bajar el brazo, como campanillas de cristal, hizo que el peso que sentía en el estómago se disipara ligeramente y esbozara una media sonrisa, que luego se transformó en una sonrisa completa y luego en una carcajada, completando así la sinfonía de risas infantiles.

Nuevamente el sonido de hojas secas siendo aplastadas hizo que Theo se volteara y mirara directo a los ojos al extraño animal que rato antes lo había estado acompañando. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la niña se percató.

- Woooa – dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos grises de par en par - ¿Qué es?

- Leí que se llaman Thestrals, viven acá... Espera, ¿Puedes...? ¿¡Puedes verlo!?

- Sí. ¿No debería?

- Sí, no, creo; es que aparte de mí, eres la única.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? No se ven malos.

- No lo sé – respondió el pequeño Nott, encogiéndose de hombros un poco incómodo y sentándose nuevamente a los pies del roble, en una gran raíz sobresaliente – No hacen nada, se quedan aquí y me miran. Aunque Draco Malfoy dice que las personas que los ven, están malditos.

- ¿Y ese Draco sabe mucho? ¿Es un profesor?

- No, incluso es más chico que yo. Unos meses, pero igual cuenta. Por cierto, ¿que año cursas?

- Voy en primero, llegué recién hace dos días y quedé en Ravenclaw – dijo Luna orgullosamente, mostrando el azul de su túnica y sonriendo somnolientamente. - ¿Y tú?

- Slytherin. Segundo año – respondió Theo mientras la brujita se sentaba a su lado, con lo que automáticamente el calor aumentó en sus mejillas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplando al extraño caballo esquelético que bufaba y movía la cola, persiguiendo a una lechuza.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? - preguntó de repente Luna con voz cantarina. A Theo no le dio la sensación que quisiera ser indiscreta, sino que solo era una pregunta normal con una respuesta normal.

- Por culpa de este caballo – respondió el mago, apretándose las rodillas para ahuyentar el repentino frío que se había instalado en su estómago.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No.

- ¿Me vas a contar? Si no quieres no importa.

- No lo sé – dijo mientras se apretujaba más contra sí mismo. Sintió un movimiento a su lado, pero como sus ojos nuevamente habían decidido humedecerse, prefirió no ver lo que la niña estaba haciendo. Pero cuando sintió que ella le cubría la cabeza con su extraño gorro verde, se volvió rápidamente y la miró directamente a sus ojos de plata, sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Tú tienes más frío que yo – le respondió ella, suavemente y con una sonrisa transparente.

Ni siquiera se conocían, pero quizás ese pequeño gesto de cariño, o el hecho de que ambos pudiesen ver a un animal que nadie más ve, bastó para que Theodore Nott decidiera abrir en parte su corazón a esa pequeña niña de ojos saltones que irradiaba simplicidad.

- Leí una vez que solo los pueden ver las personas que han visto la muerte, o sea, que han visto como alguien se muere – comentó en un susurro y con un nudo en la garganta – Cada vez que lo veo, me acuerdo del por qué. Me acuerdo que mi mamá ya no está conmigo.

- Yo también vi como mi mamá se moría – dijo Luna, también en un susurro, apoyando su cabeza desgarbada en el hombro huesudo de él de forma soñadora, como si fuera algo completamente natural – a veces tengo mucha pena por eso, pero todavía tengo a mi papá, y él es grandioso.

- Creo que esa es la diferencia, mi papá no es grandioso – los temblores en su mandíbula habían aumentado y las lágrimas estaban comenzado a descender nuevamente por las mejillas del niño, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos brillara con mayor intensidad en su pálida tez.

- Pero no lo verás en todo el año, Theo – dijo ella, abrazándolo de manera cordial y mirándolo serenamente con sus ojos grises centelleantes – y aquí tendrás muchos amigos que van a ayudarte a estar contento. Yo puedo ser tu amiga, si quieres. Además debes pensar que ver esto que nadie más puede, es el último regalo que te dejó tu mami: ser único.

- Gracias, Luna – respondió con un suspiro el niño, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza y sonrojándose con intensidad al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Al separarse, la pequeña niña lo miró con una gran sonrisa y arremangándose la túnica para no pisarla, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste se pasó la manga por la cara haciendo desaparecer sus lágrimas, tomó con fuerza la mano de la brujita y se puso de pie.

- Pero no me la vayas a besar – le dijo con una media sonrisa y los ojos aún húmedos.

La niña se rió, él se rió y juntos se acercaron al animal alado por entre medio de altos árboles matizados en un suave anaranjado, ramas colgantes cubiertas de un musgo refrescante, rocas rodeadas de perfumadas flores blancas, secretos de insectos, cantos de ave, un mullido colchón de hojas secas y uno que otra risa de hipogrifo, aún sin soltarse de las manos.


End file.
